omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonlight Luna
|-|Moonlight Luna= |-|Goddess Luna= Character Synopsis Moonlight Luna 'is a water unit who first appeared in Gacha Resort. She will later make an appearance in Gacha League as a notable unit. She's a moonlight seraph whose job is to purify the world. Luna has come to Zenith to accompany her kind to prevent the corruption. They successfully prevent it in exchange of her friend's existance, Kumoame. Despite of this, she continue do her job with her new friends on the other world. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 4-C '''| '''2-A Verse: 'Gachaverse '''Name: '''Moonlight Luna, Goddess Luna '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Undefinitable (Exists outside of Time, alongside predating the universe) '''Classification: '''Moonlight Seraph, Goddess of The Moon, Creator, '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Moonlight Luna=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Purification, Morality Manipulation (Seraphs have the ability to purify other beings and revert them back to their initial state before evil), Energy Manipulation (Governs over lunar energy and utilizes this in her attacks, which also dispel of evil presences), Water Manipulation (Luna is a Water Unit, whom of which are imbued with water and can manipulate liquids) |-|Goddess Luna=All previous abilities, Creator Physiology, Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all the elements, more specifically Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light and Darkness), Creation & Destruction (Creators have the natural ability to create anything from their thoughts and will alone, ranging from other sentient beings to even entire realities), The Corruption (Creators have access to "Corruption", a fundamental force of nature that exists across all worlds. Creator Luni herself is stated to have created this source of power and as such, should have full access), Existence Erasure (Capable of removing beings from reality, of which he did to many Solarian followers. Stated to be capable of erasing the entire Luniverse from simple boredom), Reality Warping (Creators are capable of altering reality to any way they see fit, including changing fundamental aspects of existing objects), Conceptual Manipulation (Creators have the ability to give and manipulate the "meaning" of an object. Creators have been stated to be capable of creating hundreds of concepts with a simple wave of their hands. Glitches that derive their powers from The Creators attack the very concept of an opponent's existence), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Possesses control over the RNG System, of which can alter causal relations and change the probability of situations, such as altering the course of a battle), Soul Manipulation (Creators can attack the very essence of an opponent, referring to one's soul. Can also destroy souls if desired), Abstract Existence (Creators are stated to be conceptual in nature and likely have a similar nature to other Creators such as Inferno Carrie and Christmas Eve; Both of them are described as embodiments), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8 & 9; Creators are stated to be transcendent of the concept of death, with it being inapplicable to them. Creators exists as nessasity to reality and are reliant on the existence of Entrop and whatever they embody. Creators true forms exist on a higher dimensional plane, with their physical bodies being emanations), Law Manipulation (Creators can create and impose their laws on their personal universes. Created the laws that govern the Gachaverse and can manipulate them fundamentally), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Creators should have regeneration comparable to Gacha Summoner, who can bring themselves back into being after being erased by Luni), Spatial Manipulation (Can create locations that are as spatially flat as a piece of paper. Futhermore. Can potentially flatten a person into a 2-D Being and spatially crush entire dimensions together), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Creatore exist outside of linear Causality and Time, including Past, Present and Future), Large Size (Type 8; When in True Form; The true forms of a Creator exceeds that of the entire universe and universes orbit them instead), Non-Corporeal (Creators exist as purely information and are stated to lack physical forms), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the void and also reduce beings to nothingness, similarly to other Creators), Space-Time Manipulation (Has a passive Time Stop that works on Immeasurables. Additionally, can manipulate both space and time. Creator power is superior to Reality Hacking, which can hack into the concepts of space and time), Life & Death Manipulation (Maintains the cycle of life and death across the Luniverse. It's stated that Creators control the life and death cycle), Madness Manipulation (Creator's true selves can't be comprehended by mortlas, being solely a mesh of information. When one gazes upon them, one will go insane gradually if exposed to The Creator), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Resides within her own pocket universe, which is of her creation. All Creators have their own personal realities) Resistance to Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Creators naturally exist in The Swirl of Nothingness, of which is a mess of information that only Creators or beings around their level can enter without being erased or overloaded with information. Succubus Lilith, an aspect made on Luni, can endure attacks from Glitches, which attack the very concept of one's existence), Madness Manipulation (Can comprehend other Creators without going mad), Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Reality Hacking is regarded as inferior to The Creators and has absolutely no effect on them combined with the efforts of an entire army), Chaos Manipulation (Capable of enduring Chaos Magic, of which is their total opposite), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulater, Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Resistant to the elements and can actively tank their powers), Sleep Manipulation (Unaffected by the effects of Yume's Realm, which causes those who stay in it too long to eventually fall asleep), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can survive RNG techniques, which involve manipulating The RNG System to manipulate cause/effect and probability), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist Succubus Lilith's advances, which seduce opponents), Spatial Manipulation (Can survive being flattened to a 2-D Entity) 'Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Superior to the likes of Lolita Loli and should be considerably above early-game Gacha Summoner, who was able to defeat the likes of Kilios. Her nature as a goddess makes her comparable to the 7 Stars, whom of which can create stars themselves) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Her power sustains a barrier that keeps out Corruption from Zenith. Comparable to entities such as Yume, who can create Chibion, a realm where dreams become universes and even basic wishes have the potential to become realities. On par with Succubus Lilith, who has a fraction of Creator Luni's own power) 'Speed: FTL '(Should be on the level of Gacha Summoner, who even early in the game could dodge light unit techniques, which involve the utilization of light. Also has no issue traversing from Earth to The Moon) | 'Immeasurable '(Should be comparable to Ellie, who exists outside of standard Space and Time. The Creators also reside within The Void, which exists outside the totality of all universes. It's later revealed that Creators view Time non-linearly and are ultimately beyond its linear flow) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ '| 'Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Large Star Level '(Her nature makes her vastly superior to Lolita Loli and should be on the same league as early-game Gacha Summoner) | 'Multiversal+ '(Capable of keeping out Corruption from Zenith by sustain a barrier. Should be on par with other Creators such as Yume, who can create Chibion, a realm where dreams become universes and even basic wishes have the potential to become realities) 'Durability: Large Star Level '| 'Multiverse Level+ ' 'Stamina: Limitless '(Creators are unable to tire and don't need sleep in order to sustain themselves) '''Range: Stellar (Capable of effecting stars) | Multiversal+ '(Scaling from other Creators, whom of which can reach across the entire multiverse, which is infinite) 'Intelligence: Very High, possibly Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: 'None Notable '''Versions: Moonlight Luna '| 'Goddess Luna ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Lunar Staff '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elemental Control: '''As a God, Luna can wield all the elements of Fire, Wind, Earth and Water. This also extends to being able to manipulate both light and dark *'Creation & Destruction: Gods are capable of creating and destroying entire universes as stated by Sol *'Spatial Manipulation: 'Gods have the ability to create spaces that are spatially flat and can compress beings to 2-D beings *'''Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation & History Manipulation: '''Gods such as Creator Luni are capable of creating futures and making them become true (Your future I created ends now!"). Goddess Ellie is also capable of controlling "Numbers" and making them true *'Pocket Reality Manipulation: '''Gods are stated to have their own personal universes they control, also evident by Luni who holds own dimension *'Matter Manipulation: 'Gods can manipulate atoms in order to create physical structures *'Acausality: 'Creators exist outside of linear Causality and Time , including Past, Present and Future *'Corruption: 'Creator Luni was responsible for the creation of "Corruption" and to extend, The Blades of Corruption *'Void Manipulation: '"Corruption" (A power that Creator Luni created), can erase things from reality and send them beyond non-existence *'Law Manipulation: 'Gods can create their own fundamental laws, as shown with Ellie, who was going to create her own multiverse with it's own rules and laws. Also scaling off of The Admins of Xkour, who can create laws where loss results in instant death *'Existence Erasure: 'Gods like Creator Luni can erase all realities from existence. Also Creators naturally reside in the void and can remove froms, such as universes from existence *'Conceptual Manipulation: '''Even lesser Creators can create hundreds of concepts with simply raising their hands. In addition, Creator Luni created the conceptual embodiment of "Corruption" (In addition to the idea itself) Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Guardian Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Purification Users Category:Water Users Category:Morality Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:The Corruption Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Immortals Category:Large Size Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Probability Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Abstract Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2